Enemies (Payday 2)
Guard The Guard is the weakest enemy in game, they tend to use the Glock pistol or an MP5 Sub Machine gun. Unlike in the first Payday Guards have been given a significant overhaul in terms of abilitys. Guards come in two variants, the more common version with the guard only warring their uniform and the uncommon type wearing a Kevlar vest. Guards wearing vests are slightly more durable than the default guards. Guards will patrol a semi-random route and often pause to guard an area, typically a busy or important area. If a security camera is destroyed a Guard will respond and investigate it, if left to investigate they will raise the alarm. If a Guard is killed during the stealth portion of a heist then players must answer their pager or an alarm will be raised. If a guard notices any suspicios activity they will call it in and raise an alarm, things that guards respond too are. * Finding a dead, bagged or tied up body. * Hearing unsurpressed gunfire. * Seeing a destroyed camera. * Seeing a criminal. * Seeing or hearing a drill. * Seeing a smashed window. Metropolitan Police Also known as the Police Officer or Street Cop, they tend to use the "PISTOL" or Reinfield Shotgun. They tend to arrive at the heist location about 20 to 30 seconds after an alarm is raised and are the first responders. They appear throughout the first assault wave but mostly disappear after that. SWAT Team The blue ones are armed with a "COMPACT 5" or "REINFIELD" Shotgun, they appear just prior to the first assault wave and tend to remain the most common enemy througout the heist on normal difficultys. On higher levels they disapper earlier on. The yellow ones carry the same gear but have considerably more health and armor. FBI: Heavy Response Units Armed with Assault Rifles and Shotguns, the FBI HRU are far deadlier than the standard SWAT units. They only appear either in special circumstances or on hard difficulty and above. They can be recognised by the dark green and brown uniform, compared to the SWAT's dark blue. FBI: Hostage Rescue Units Rescue Units are armed with "COMPACT 5" and have the same health as a Blue SWAT. They appear inbetween assault waves and move in to resuce hostages. *Unlike the first game the FBI have a far greater presence in game during the later stages, bringing in heavier units that surpass standard SWAT units. Special Ops: Maximum Force Responders The most powerful non-special police unit. They not only carry heavier weapons but have full metal plating surrounding their frontal body, protecting them from small arms fire on all parts of their body except for the head, shoulders and back. They are notable for being far more aggressive and harder to kill than any other Police Unit. These units tend to only appear on higher difficulty's or in special circumstances. Gangsters The gangster is armed with a Mark 11. They are found on select heists. Although they can be killed easily, they can inflict a large amount of damage quickly. Players must carefully distinguish them from civilians as the only difference in appearence are the firearm and the face mask. As of Beta there are currently three different factions of gangsters, while they appear differently from one another they act and function the same. These factions are. *Mendoza's Gang: Clad in civilian style clothing, care should be taken to not mistake them for Civilians. Appear on Day 1 and Day 3 of Rats. *Blood Gang(CHECK NAME): Wearing bright red clothing these gangsters are much more noticable. Appear on Day 2 of Rats. *Vlad's Russian Gangsters: Wearing suits they are defending the nightclub, they wield more standard issue weapons such as Compact-5's. Appear on Nightclub. Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Content